bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamijō
Kamijō (神上; Literally meaning "Person Superior to God") also referred to as Kagayaku Hoshijirushi (輝く星印; Literally meaning "Shining Star"), his real name, by the comrades of his past, is a Shinigami that has transcended into a whole entire new plane of power through the use of the Ōin. Appearance Kamijō portrays a man within his mid 30's, as he has a youthful spark within the aged, intelligent filled being he stands among others as. He has a straight stance, always viewing himself with pride and with no equal, always shown in the way he moves, speaks, and acts. Kamijō has slight accented eyebrows, giving the appearance almost knife-like edges which are contrasting to his blonde hair that stretches down to half way his spine and shoulders, while having bright blue eyes, that have a underlying menace within them. Kamijō's days as a Soul Reaper Captain were brief before he gradually began losing sanity, but had appeared in a normal garb as seen in most Captains. Kamijō had a Shikhakusho with ordinary sandals with no tabi socks, wearing the haori of his Division over his uniform lax and unworn, as if his duty was nothing more than a pair of clothes while having it braided back into a singular ponytail with a thick red ribbon holding it back. Since he reappeared to challenge the Gotei 13 of the Soul Society, Kamijō has adopted a new appearance, as he wears a white kosode and hakama skirt, with a black sash tied to his waist that holds up his two Zanpakuto. He also dons a black cloak, which is worn loose to tight fitted, depending his mood, as well as letting his hair fall loosely about his back and shoulders. Personality Kamijō was seen at one point in the Soul Society as the next great genius within the Soul Society, a mastermind that would surpass intellect with even the likes of Kaze Sasayaki, Captain of the 12th Division and Overseer of the Deep Cover Operations. Kamijō was responsible for many breakthroughs as well as theoretical explanations for many phenomenons within the Spiritual Universe as well as The World of the Living, making him exceptionally respected and well loved by most of the Soul Society. Kamijō had even been seen as a respected swordsmen, honing a skill and code that all would see on par with many of the rising star Captains that had succeeded the last generation. Due to this, he had been given respect among his Division as a skilled warrior who loved peace over violence, and would rather defeat enemies with a single stroke without long-going violence. However, with great intelligence, also comes great sacrifice, as the other side of Kamijō's great intellect and surpassing genius became shortly to madness, always craving the ultimate form of knowledge and the key to everlasting life, power, and authority. Through this, he began secretly planning to form that power into a tool that would allow him not only to ascend the planes of trascendence of deities, but allow him to control the Soul Society itself. Such then, Kamijō has been seen during his latter days in fits of psychotic breakdowns, often taking it out on his subordinates when they interrupt his thoughts or shouting back at a Captain who questioned his motives. Eventually, his madness posed a investiation into his background and activities, which led him to completely flee the Soul Society and take off after the object of his desires. His attitude upon returning had completely turned a leaf upon his arrival to the Soul Society, showing a cold, calculative and power-hungry man who wishes nothing less than to turn a battle against the Gotei 13 into a game for his own amusement while attaining complete control over the Soul Society. History Kamijō was once a Soul Reaper within the Soul Society under the 12th Division. His ascendence through the ranks were quite remarkable, only due to his formidable skill that was only rivaled by his keen genius intellect. It came within time, nearly 10 years after the death of Head Captain Yamamoto, that Kamijō was promoted to Captaincy of the 12th Division, taking in a subordinate to his liking soon afterwards. Kamijō became well liked and praised for his work as a Captain through the Soul Society, often in the beginning seen as a humble, noble man with good intentions and praise-worthy work that often got him within uncomfortable positions with the equally rising star, Kaze Sasayaki, however he secretly loathed the man he was always polite and humble before the other man's briliant if not maddening genius. It wasn't but 20 years in Kamijō's service as Captain that he began to have psychological breakdowns through self-thought Philisophical discoveries. Through this, Kamijō had discovered there was an object of incredible power that he could harness to fulfill his desires to transcend all limits that Souls possess, and rise as a powerful ruler over the Soul Society. However, after years of secretive research and hidden work, his psychological breakdowns became more and more apparent, as he began to scream at his subordinates as well as lose his temper openly with other fellow Captains. Later it became clear that his sanity was in question as well as his activities he never reported to either the Head Captain or the Central 46 Courts. Upon coming in with a warrant for his investigation on his person, Kamijō fled while fighting his way out, forever unseen as he left the Soul Society through a number of secret passages he created. Kamijō hasn't been seen in over two centuries since then, and has returned, upon severely injuring two well-thought and praised Soul Reapers of the Soul Society, all in a declaration of war and invitation in a maddening game within a portal to his personally crafted world. He intends to beat the Gotei 13 within his trap world and then assuming command of the Soul Society. What his other motives or plans for the Gotei 13 are unclear, but the Soul Society proclaims him a threat they've never dealt with since the Ultharon Invasion or Captain Aizen's civil war. Synopsis: Divine Twilight Divine Twilight is an Arc related to the return of a long lost Soul Reaper, known now as Kamijō, whom became obsessed with eternal life and godhood, siezing the artifact known as the Ōin. Years later, Kamijō seeks worthy adversaries to challenge himself with his newfound ascended powers and decides to target one spiritual race that were nearly unparalleled in skill and power: The Children of Izami, also known as, the Hankami! Divine Twilight: Incarnation of Madness Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Powe'''r: As a Soul Reaper, Kamijō possesses far more than what is required for the position of a Captain needed. Kamijō has great control over his full power, able to call upon his Spiritual Pressure with great affects, as he can reduce even slightly weary Lieutenant-class individuals to their knees by simply standing near them. The effect could almost feel like someone is being sucked into a whirlpool of darkness, with your existence being attempted to be snuffed out, even those of high caliber Spiritual Power acknowledge the feeling of dread coming from Kamijō's form. Kamijō has also been seen exerting such strength in Spiritual Power, he has been able to shrug off physical attacks with merely his bare hands or his body repelling solid objects. '''Spiritual Energy Manipulation: As a Soul Reaper, Kamijō possessed great knowledge of the finer workings of spiritrons in how they are formulated, their mass, and how to harness their power even outside the Soul Society and Seireitei. Through this use, Kamijō is capable of incredible feats such as manipulating his personal reserves of Spiritual Power to harden and increase the density of his flesh to make it appear as if metal is incapable of harming him or the elements injuring him, with minimal effort. Kamijō uses this knowledge and skill to increase his prowess within Kidō, able to use spells with great skill without excess lost of Spiritual Power. Kidō Master: Very fluent within the regards of using the arts of both Bakudo and Hadō, Kamijō is capable of using Kidō beyond that of any normal Soul Reaper is capable of. Using his vast knowledge and prowess within the constructs and control of Spiritual Energy, Kamijō was able to control spells with minimal effort as well as fire them in sequential order instaneously, as well as use both High level and low levels on some occasions in a near inactive or invisible state. Zanjutsu Master: Kamijō became known throughout the Seireitei as Kata Ichida Kenkaku (かた いちだ けんかく Kata ichida kenkaku ; Eng Lit Translation, "One Stroke Swordsmen,"), having defeated many enemies within a single stroke of his sword. Because of his vast intellect and studious work on perfecting his swordsmanship, Kamijō became capable of standing on par as well as surpass some very notable swordsmen within the Seireitei and Gotei 13, including that of the Takuji Clan and the Hayate Clan. Due to this, he is very precise and measured within every movement he makes in swordsmanship, like a strategist behind a boardgame each move helps him draw closer to his victory and his opponent to his defeat. Hakuda Practitioner: While not entirely versed within the scope some Soul Reapers are within the arts of hand to hand combat, Kamijō is capable of making swift strikes of his hands and feet against his opponents, utilizing his vast Spiritual Power to buffer and control the strength of his attacks. Shunpō Master: Kamijō became quite formidable in terms of speed due to his mastery of the arts involved in Shunpō, learning both from techniques within the Stealth Force and within the Noble Families, Kamijō began creating and modifiying Flash Step maneuvers, as well as excelling current ones that are currently put into use by the Soul Society. Kamijō rivals that of Flash Step artists such as Captain Takuji and Captain Hayate, in terms of sheer speed and distance coverage. Vast Intellectual Genius: Kamijō's genius far exceeds that of any ordinary being within the Soul Society, rivaling intellects and perceptive capabilities such as Captain Sasayaki, Captain Hayate, Captain Takuji, and even Captain Head Captain. His intellect has led to many breakthroughs involving inventions, philisophical hypothesises, scientific theories within both the World of the Living and the Spiritual Universe, not to mention the personal augmentation of his Soul Reaper powers because of this. Like the master strategist behind the game of the universe, Kamijō is perhaps one of the few people mad and capable enough to change the fabric of how the Universe runs. Equipment Ōin: An object of incredible power that originally belonged to the Royal Family, Kamijō has employed its use to its highest potential. Having already cut it with his fully developed Bankai, Kamijō has been granted full access to its powers, and as a result, has already took steps to ensure making full use of its power. One of his first uses was creating a large labrynthian dimension with the object of the Soul King, and then empower many powerful individuals with it, intending on making the most invincible vanguard. Its other uses have been seen in its prior use when highly unstable as Time/Space control, in a sense, having the ability to reverse the affects of damage and death on individuals or structures, despite its chaotic overflow of damage to the outside world. However, if the unstable Ōin is pierced by a weaponized Bankai, the effects are reversed and the master loses total control over it. Zanpakutō Zanpakuto Sealed Form: Name & Release Call: Tremble before my Authority, Shukun Sōken (しゅくん そうけん; Literally meaning "Master of Creation") Released Form: Shikai Innate Abilities: Bankai: Unrevealed Ōin Powers :Main Article: Ōin Quotes Behind the Scenes Trivia